The present invention relates to fabric deodorization devices, and, in particular to a tumbler which introduces ozone into the tumbler basket to remove odors, such as smoke odors, from the fabric within the tumbler.
Odors, such as from fire smoke are typically difficult to remove from clothing. Heretofore, clothing which suffered smoke damage in a fire was discarded. However, the insurance industry has recognized that it is often less expensive to remove the smoke odor from smoke damaged clothing, than to replace the clothing altogether.
Typically, the smoke odor is removed from clothing by placing the clothing in a large chamber, such as by hanging the clothing in the chamber, and exposing the clothing to ozone for an extended period of time, typically 24–48 hours. Because of the size and cost of the equipment typically used to remove smoke odors from clothing, there are typically only a few businesses in larger metropolitan areas that have the equipment to remove smoke odors from clothing.